1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hole-punching pliers which is equipped with a link arm serving as a pivot center in operation. The hole-punching pliers has a holding part and a pressing part that are in pivotal combination with each other. The holding part and the pressing part are provided respectively with a dentate section so that they can be partially in mesh with each other in assembly. Thereby when the holding part and the pressing part are held by a pair of connection plates and pressed with force, the mesh teeth of the dentate engaging sections of the holding part and the pressing part in mesh with each other helps more effective transmission of force applied to the holding part and the pressing part to punch a hole on an object with ease and no effort at all.
2. The Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, conventionally, a hole-punching pliers has two pivotal parts, a holding part 10 having a holding section 11 at a rear end thereof and a pressing part 20 having a pressing section 21 at a rear end thereof that are pivotally combined together by way of a pin shaft 30 located in mounting holes 13 (22). The holding part 10 also has an open insertion space 12 and the pressing part 20 also has a mounting hole 24. A rotary hole-punching wheel 40 is secured to a front end of the pressing part 20 and an anvil 14 is disposed at a front end of the holding part 20. The rotary hole-punching wheel 40 having a plurality of punching rods 41 which can be rotated for selection of a proper punching rod 41 having a proper diameter is fixed in place by a retaining arm 50 having a retaining end 51 engaged with a fixing hole 23 so that holes of different diameters can be punched when a force is applied to the holding part and the pressing part at the same time. Such a prior art hole-punching pliers is typically designed and must be operated with relative effort.